


So much for nothing is changing

by shamelesssmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Daroline, F/M, I needed to write that for a long time, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Damon, One Night Stands, Sex, funny kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: A little daroline feelings being taken care of. What started as a drunken one night stand is slowly getting out of control. But is everything going to stay the same or is everything going to change completely....
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Maybe I’m just surprised that you’re getting drunk in my living room

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write something about these two. I've been on and off with them for ages and I finally decide to actually write about them. Hope you guys enjoy it if so please leave some comments and kudos for me to get inspired to write more.

Caroline looked up when Damon walked in the room and raised her glass at him. “Cheers.” She murmured before the drank the whole thing and reached for the bottle to pour herself another drink.  
Damon raised an eyebrow. “Is there a reason for you to be drinking this early in the morning?” he asked, leaning against the door frame to look at her.

Caroline snorted as she took another sip of her drink “Are you really asking me that?” she asked as she glanced at the other.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, ignoring her question. “Maybe I’m just surprised that you’re getting drunk in my living room.” He said.

Caroline shrugged. “You have nice alcohol and I figured out that leaving and trying to act as if last night never happened won’t really work.” She said, flashings of Damon’s lips on hers, on her neck and his hands all over her body, appeared in front of her before she shook her head a bit.

Damon nodded a bit. “Guess not really.” he said as he walked to get himself a glass. “It doesn’t really change anything, Blondie. You can go around act like you can’t stand me.” He said as he grabbed the bottle form her and poured himself a drink.

“Wasn’t it early for drinking?” Caroline asked as she watched him.

“Only for you.” Damon smirked at her and raised his glass before he took a sip of it. 

Caroline nodded absentmindedly, her mind going back to last night, to drinking with Damon, having fun, having too many drinks, dancing with him right here in the living room, him kissing her and she kissing him back.

“We were really drunk, weren’t we?” Caroline sighed quietly, looking at her drink.

Damon sat down next to her and shrugged. “I guess we can say that. Alcohol is always a better excuse than having to face what you did something out of simply wanting it.” He said, glancing at her.

“Never said I didn’t want it.” Caroline murmured under her breath and sighed again. This was so fucked up. They were finally getting on friendly terms, finally having a normal almost friendly relationship and they had to go on and screw it over like this.

“You’re overreacting.” Damon said after a moment. “It doesn’t have to change anything, I already told you that.”

“Only that it does. You know it does. We…What were we thinking?” Caroline groaned, covering her face with her free hand.

“We weren’t. We are vampires. We got wrapped up in the moment, we did what we did. No big deal.” He shrugged, even though he himself didn’t believe his words. He knew that it was a big deal. Quite the big deal. It was Caroline after all not just some random girl. 

Caroline looked over at him for a moment. “Do you even believe yourself?” she asked after a moment, chuckling despite herself.

Damon smiled a bit, shaking his head. “Not as much as I’d like to.” He said. “But you know what I mean. It doesn’t have to change anything unless we want it to. We got a couple more drinks than usual, we had fun. We can go back to being frenemies.” He shrugged.

Caroline nodded a bit, looking at the fireplace. “Do you think it’d be that easy? If anyone finds out about that….” She groaned just thinking about her friends’ reaction.

Damon frowned. “I definitely don’t want to think about all the whining Stefan will do. He won’t let me live this one down.”

Caroline glanced at him. “True. And what do you think Elena and Bonnie will do. Remember how once upon a time I was a fragile little human and you took advantage of that? They won’t let me forget about that.”

Damon looked at her, his face suddenly more serious than she had ever seen it. “And that was one of the biggest mistakes I’ve ever made. I know that I can’t change anything but…I’m really sorry for it.” He said quietly before he took a sip of his drink.

Caroline blinked, not really expecting that. It felt like it had been ages since she was human and Damon had used her and she couldn’t really say that it was all fine. It wasn’t but she had somehow leaned to live with it, to move on. She definitely never expected to get an apology for it. “Um thanks. It does mean something.” She said quietly.

Damon nodded and drank the rest of his drink before he poured another one.

“Are we going to get drunk that easily?” Caroline asked quietly when Damon had passed her the bottle but even thou she asked she poured herself a drink.

Damon chuckled. “But it’s almost 1pm., Caroline. It’s not early. We just overslept.” He said.

Caroline nodded a bit. “Well we were kinda busy last night.” She said after a moment, looking at the wall next to the door where Damon had pressed her, his lips moving over her collarbone, his hands sneaking up her legs.

Damon smirked a bit. “We were, weren’t we?” he asked, licking his lips, thinking about Caroline’s hands eagerly sneaking under his shirt, pushing it up impatiently. “I’ve forgotten how good sex with you was.” He said after a moment. “Actually now it’s even better since you’re a vampire. Have to worry less about breaking you.” He said.

Caroline chuckled quietly. “It is good, indeed. Don’t let it get to your head but you do know what you’re doing.” She said, visions of Damon pushing her on the bed, of his lips moving all over her body flashing in front of her.

Damon chuckled. “Too late.” He said, thinking about Caroline’s body arching off the bed, her lips forming his name in sweet moans, her hands gripping the sheets.

Caroline smiled a bit as she glanced at him. “Cheers to some good sex at least.” She said and drank the rest of her drink.

Damon chuckled. “I’ll drink to that.” He said, following suit and drinking the rest of his bourbon before he set his empty glass on the table. 

Caroline did the same and leaned against the back of the couch. “I should go now. I’ve promised the girls that we can go shopping this afternoon.” She said, running her hair through her hair.  
Damon nodded a bit. “You may want to consider taking a shower before that.” He said with a small smirk, chuckling when Caroline looked confused at him. “You smell like me. Bonnie won’t really know that but Elena, on the other hand….” He trailed off.

Caroline nodded. “Noted.” She said, biting on her bottom lip for a moment before she got up. “Well I’ll see your around.” She said, giving him a small smile.

Damon nodded “That you will, Barbie.” He winked at her.

“Unbelievable. So much for nothing is changing.” She rolled her eyes, walking to the door. “You don’t usually wink at me, Damon.”

“I most definitely do.” Damon said, even if he knew he was just talking now. There was something fun in all this, in flirting with Caroline. It was not going to end well he thought as he watched her walk to the door.

“Stop staring at my ass.” Caroline said as she stopped to open the door, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Well that I’ve definitely been doing even before so…” Damon smirked at her.

Caroline shook her head. “Goodbye, Damon.” She said, closing the door before she could hear his goodbye. A smile appeared on her face and she almost wanted to bang her head against the door. This was so not going to end well, was it? She shook her hand, shaking the smile off her face as she walked to her car, getting in and driving off, luckily for her before Stefan had came home.


	2. Isn’t it a little late for social calls?

Caroline sat down on the table across from Elena and wondered what to order when Bonnie asked her what she was up to last night. The blonde looked over, smiling a bit “Nothing much. Why?” she asked.  
Bonnie shrugged. “I called you but you didn’t pick up. You just usually do so…”

Caroline nodded. “Oh yeah? I’m sorry. I must have silenced my phone by mistake.” She said, ordering some alcoholic beverage when the waiter came.

Bonnie nodded a bit. Caroline was not usually one to mute her phone but she still had no reason to question her friend.

Elena put her phone down after texting Stefan and looked at her best friends, smiling at them. “So girls’ night this Friday? My place?” she asked.

Bonnie hummed. “I can definitely get behind that one.” She grinned.

Caroline smiled and nodded as well. “We do need some girls time.” She said. She had spent such a fun day, shopping with the girls but she could not help herself but think about what had happened last night every once in a while. She knew that it was a one time thing. They had agreed that it does not change anything but didn’t it really? It was Damon after all, she had slept with Damon and not only that but she had really really enjoyed it. Could they really pretend that it has never happened? 

“Care?” Elena, asked, both girls looking at her as if it has been a while since they have noticed her not listening to them. She had to get more focused on her friends and not on sleeping with her ex, with Elena’s ex. How fucked up was her life.

“Sorry. Sorry. Got a bit carried away.” She smiled at them apologetically.

“What were you thinking about?” Bonnie asked.

Caroline bit on her bottom lip before she cleared her throat. “What to get Stefan for his birthday. I know that there are two months until then but you know me and planning.” She chuckled.

Elena chuckled. “I’m right there with you. After all he is my boyfriend. I should get him something even nicer because of that but I’ve no idea what.” She said.

Caroline chuckled softly, nodding, happy to have gotten away with this one. IF only they knew that she was thinking of the other Salvatore brother. The one that had done a lot of nice things to her last night. She wanted to slap herself for getting distracted once again, she shook her head slightly and tried to focus on the conversation. She was about to enjoy her time with her friends not think about   
Damon’s smart mouth or his skilled fingers.

Damon tilted his head to the side at his brother. “I definitely do not act odd.” He said, snorting quietly and lying through his teeth. Okay, maybe he was. He had been distracted the whole day and he knew that he was obvious to his brother at times but he couldn’t help himself.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. “Really? Because you’ve been smirking to yourself half the day.” He said. “You’re not one to smile all the time.”

“You said that I’ve been smirking not smiling so I’m still not one to smile.” Damon said, taking a sip of his bourbon. He was not even surprised that Stefan had picked on his weird behavior. He was his brother after all, he knew him better than anyone.

Stefan nodded a bit. Damon was not going to tell him anything if he didn’t want to and he was not about to push for it. He looked at his phone, getting a text from Elena that she had gotten home and looked at his brother again. “Well I’m going to Elena’s. We can continue this conversation some other time.” He said, knowing that this was not going to happen unless Damon wanted to tell him what was going on but he had to try.

“Or not.” Damon said, looking at his brother. “Go see if your girlfriend bought everything she saw.” He said.

Stefan smiled, shaking his head. “Nope, that is something that Caroline must have done.” He said.

Damon nodded a bit. “You are probably right about this one.” He said.

“See you tomorrow.” Stefan said, walking to the door, getting a grunt in response before he left the house.

Caroline walked to the door when someone knocked on it. This was odd, she was not expecting anyone especially not that late. She opened the door, coming face to face with no other than Damon Salvatore. “Isn’t it a little late for social calls, Damon?” she asked, leaning against the door.

Damon shrugged, letting his eyes run over her, taking in the shorts and top she was wearing and licking his lips before his eyes stopped on her. “Who said that this is a social call?” he asked, smirking at her.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to shiver at the look he just gave her. She was so going to act it cool she thought but then Damon licked his lips and she was pretty sure that she was definitely absolutely not about to be acting anything cool. 

Damon wasn’t sure who made the first move, it was as if the moment he took a step closer to wrap his arm around her waist she reached to wrap her arm around his neck and pull him down. The next thing he knew was that he was kicking the door to Caroline’s room open, his hands holding her up against his as his lips were kissing on her neck and shoulder. Caroline’s own moving over his neck, her legs wrapped tightly around his body, holding him close.

From then on everything was a blur of clothes flying everything, of hands moving over bodies, touching and caressing, lips kissing and sucking on bare skin. Bodies moving perfectly together as lips shallowed moans and pants of pleasure. Nails digging in his back, body arching off the bed, fangs digging in his neck, sending waves of pleasure over his body. Hands pushing his face against a warm neck, urging his fangs in a delicious neck, a moan of pleasure leaving both their lips as his fangs sank into her.

Moments later he was laying on his back, looking at the ceiling still panting quietly even though he did not need to breath. He looked over at Caroline, only to find her doing the exact same thing.  
“So much for it was a one time thing that changes nothing.” The blonde said as she looked at Damon.

Damon nodded a bit, reaching to push a lock of hair away from her face. “So much for let’s be frenemies.” He agreed, glancing at her bloody lips and smirking a bit when she leaned to lick the already healed wound on his neck. 

“Well we may as well take advantage of it now.” Caroline shrugged as she straddled him, her hands coming to his chest, her hair tilted to the side and Damon could say that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was almost about to tell her that but then she was moving firmly on him and he was too busy to let his hands roam her body, touch as much as he could reach as his eyes focused on the look of pleasure on her face.

Caroline was about to worry later about all of this right now she was going to enjoy every moment of it. She looked down at the other, her body moving more firmly, her lips pressing against Damon’s when he sat up, pushing up against her.

She could definitely worry about this tomorrow, she thought before she got completely lost in the moment, in Damon’s lips, in the taste of blood on them. This was too much fun not to focus on it completely.


	3. Because what's there to talk about if not me?

Caroline opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling, letting out a breath as the sun fell on her face. She was slowly getting more and more wrapped up in the whole situation and she knew she had to stop before it was too late but she didn't want to. Damon was getting under her skin slowly and even if she knew that this was a bad idea she didn't want to stop. The first time they could brush it off as a mistake but the other night they were both sober. So much for the being drunk excuse. 

Caroline sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she got up and moved to get dressed. She was going to get some coffee with Stefan and hopefully get her mind away from Damon. High hopes most likely considering that Damon was Stefan's brother after all. He was probably going to be a topic of a conversation at some point. 

Stefan smiled at Caroline and hugged her gently before they both sat down. They talked about all kind of things, smiling and laughinh together. Caroline loved spending time with him, he was definitely her male best friend but she also couldn't help but wonder what'd he think if he found out about her and Damon. He surely wouldn't be having such an awful reaction... Right? She tried to focus back on the conversation but that wasn't going to do her that much good. 

"I think that something is off with Damon. " Stefan said after a moment. 

Caroline blinked at him. "Why do you say that? I'm sure everything it's fine. It's Damon after all. " she said quickly. 

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know I feel like there's something off about him these days. First the other day when I came back from being at Elena's he was being odd and then the night he went out and came back early in the morning. I mean... I don't want to get in his business and all but he definitely is acting odd. He was smirking half the day. " 

Caroline was pretty sure that if her heart was still beating it'd have skipped a beat. "Smirking? " she asked thinking about her own stupid little smile on her way back home from the Salvatore's or the one she saw in the mirror the next morning when Damon had left her place. 

"Yeah and just in this weird way. I don't know. I mean... I guess I'm overreacting. He looks fine and all just because he's being odd doesn't mean there is something wrong. " he said. 

"I'm sure everything is just fine, Stefan. " Caroline said softly, giving him a small smile. She almost let out a sigh of relief when Stefan agreed and changed the topic. She didn't need to think of Damon more than she already was. She had a life after all. She was definitely not going to spend all her time thinking about Damon Salvatore she thought determined. 

Damon walked in the Mystic Grill and raised an eyebrow when he saw two familiar faces. His brother and a certain blonde vampire. He walked to their table, smirking. "Ah, you two can stop talking about me now. " he said, stopping next to the table and leaning against the back of one of the chairs. 

"Why do you think that we're talking about you? " Caroline asked as she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and trying to act as if she didn't care that he was there. 

"Because what's there to talk about if not me? " Damon asked before he took off his jacket and put it on an empty chair before he sat down. "So what did I miss? Was Stefan telling you about the squirrel he met in the forest yesterday? " he asked, giving Stefan a teasing glance before looking back at Caroline. 

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously how did you not kill him all this time? " she asked, looking at Stefan. 

"I wonder the same thing sometimes. " Stefan chuckled at the same time that Damon said "Oh, come on, Caroline. Be nice Stefan is not that boring. Sometimes. " he smirked. 

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself before she took a sip of her coffee. 

"Are you two seriously drinking coffee? Boooring. " Damon said, eyeing their drinks. 

"Damon, it's hardly lunch time. " Stefan said. 

"Exactly. Time for drinks. " Damon grinned and got up. He walked to the bar and ordered some shots. He was a vampire he was not going to drink when it was appropriate. 

He leaned on the bar to wait for the drinks, his eyes going back to Caroline and Stefan. Well mostly to Caroline. Although he was trying not to stare at her, she was laughing at something Stefan had said and Damon felt as if he was getting warm at it. He shook his head a bit he was getting ridiculous. Only because they have slept together twice didn't mean there was anything between them. They were frenemies. They were getting such nice little teasing relationship before and he was not going to just throw it away. 

He got the drinks and walked back to the table, setting them down. "Here, some more appropriate drinks. " he said, sitting down as well. 

"Shots? Before noon? Is there a reason for us to look like complete alcoholics? " Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow just as Stefan's phone rang and he got up to take the call. 

"Didn't hear you complaining about the hour the other day when you were trying to get drunk in my living room..or the night before for that matter when you..." 

"Duly noted. " Caroline cut him off, glancing at Stefan who was walking towards the exit, talking on his phone. "Doesn't mean he can't hear you. " she said, giving a slight nod to Stefan. 

"He's talking to Elena. He's not even trying to hear me. Relax. Live a little. " Damon smirked at her as he got a shot. "Cheers, Blondie. " he said before he drank the shot. 

Caroline raised an eyebrow when he pushed a shot towards her but after a moment took it and drank it. 

"That's better. " Damon said, picking up another shot and waiting for Caroline to do the same before he drank it. 

"You're a bad influence. " Caroline said after putting the empty glass down. She pulled her coffee in front of her, making Damon laugh. 

"I'm the best influence. " Damon grinned. 

"Even you don't believe that. " Caroline chuckled, looking at Damon. She was beautiful when she was smiling and laughing, he thought but then again she was always beautiful. He was almost going to be concerned with his own thoughts but this was nothing new. He had eyes, he knew that Caroline was really beautiful. Her beauty was the first thing that caught his eyes. That and her smile which only made her more gorgeous. 

He realized that some time had passed where the two of them were just sitting there, looking at each other and he opened his mouth to say something when Stefan came back. 

Damon turned his attention to his brother and to what he was saying, half listening to him and half thinking about Caroline's smile.


	4. Who said there is going to be a next time?

Caroline looked around the table smiling. The whole gang was having dinner at the Salvatore's mansion and they were having a lot of fun. Although that wasn't exactly something new. They were always having fun. Once they were finished with eating Elena got up and turned up the music. "We deserve some fun. " she grinned at the others dancing to the music. 

Stefan smiled at her and chuckled when Bonnie hummed in agreement, took a sip of her drinks and got up to join her friend. 

"Can we blame the alcohol for this one? " Enzo asked quietly, watching the two girls dance. 

"Hardly. " Damon said, raising his drink "But I'll drink to the party idea or whatever. " he said. 

Bonnie came to pull Enzo to dance with them and looked at Caroline, questionably. "Do I have to drag you as well? " she asked. 

Caroline laughed quietly. 

"She will do that and you know it. " Matt smiled and chuckled when Bonnie motioned for him to get up as well just as Elena moved to get Stefan to dance as well. 

"Oh, I know. " Caroline said and took a sip of her drink, putting her drink down just in time for Damon to grab her hand and pull her toward the others who were dancing in the middle of the living room. 

Caroline laughed softly as she danced around, giggling with the girls and absolutely having the time of her life. 

She was definitely about to enjoy herself so she hummed when she felt a hand wrap around her waist loosely and press her against a cool body. 

She gladly pressed herself back against Damon, moving to the rhythm of the music, getting flashes of a very similar activity that has occurred only days ago. 

"You two look friendly. "Enzo noted with a raised eyebrow from where he was dancing next to Bonnie, his eyes locked on Caroline and Damon. 

Suddenly Caroline felt as if everyone were looking at them. Probably because they were. She blinked, getting some sense into her head. Surely she and Damon were definitely being more civilized lately but that.. That was too much for her friends to shallow. Probably for her too if she had to think about what it meant. 

She moved away from Damon and shrugged. "Just dancing. Don't make big deal out of it. " she shrugged. 

The others slowly got back to dancing, wrapped up in having fun. 

Caroline shot Damon a look for which she got only a smirk in return before the vampire was walking to the table to get a drink. 

She needed to have a better control on the situation, she thought as she moved to dance with Elena, both of them chuckling at how Enzo was moving with Bonnie around. Matt, smiling and laughing from where he was dancing next to Elena. 

Stefan moved to stand next to Damon, getting the glass of bourbon the other offered him. "Tell me, brother, is there something I don't know? " he asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

"I'm sure that there are many things you don't know, Stefan. " Damon shrugged, glancing at his brother before his eyes went back to the group dancing. His gaze stopping on Caroline who was currently dancing between Bonnie and Matt, laughing at something Bonnie was saying. 

"You know what I mean, Damon. "Stefan said his eyes following Damon's to see Matt taking a picture of the girls, grinning at the camera and Enzo commenting on the picture and how the angle wasn't the best one. 

Damon shrugged and was glad that he didn't have to answer as Elena called them over to get in the pictures as well. He normally wasn't one for jumping into getting in pictures but if it meant getting Stefan off his back he was happy to do so. 

He put his glass down and moved to the group, Stefan following on his feet. 

Caroline looked up when she ended up between Stefan and Damon at some point, both their arms wrapped around her waist but Damon's arm making her feel as if her body was on fire. 

Damon looked down when he felt her eyes on him and gave her a slight smirk just when he heard the click of a photo being taken. 

"Smile, everyone. "Matt said cheerfully and Caroline smiled a bit at Damon before she looked at the camera, Damon following suit, feeling a pang in his chest at Caroline's smile. It was probably just heart problems, he was probably going to have a heart attack, that was the explanation for all of this, he told himself. Yes, he knew that he was death and could not have a heart attack but that was a better and easier explanation than having to think why he was actually feeling this way. 

Caroline pulled the covers closer to her body, relaxing deeper into the bed, willing her body to get back to sleep for just five more minutes. She moved her hand away from her body and felt it coming into contact with something cool. She immediately opened her eyes and came face to face with the sleeping form of Damon. 

Flashes of last night came to her as if she was in some movie. All of them having dinner together, dancing and laughing, taking what felt now as thousand of pictures. Bonnie and Enzo leaving at some point. Elena and Stefan deciding to give Matt a ride home since he didn't feel comfortable staying over and then saying that they'll stay at Elena's as it's be closer. Caroline telling them that she'll glab her jacket and be on her way as well. Stefan closing the front door after himself. Caroline's back hitting the wall with Damon's body pressed against hers. 

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment, almost feeling as if Damon's hands were on her again, carrying her to his bedroom. Her clothes getting thrown in various direction of the room. She smirked a bit as she remembered him breaking the clasp of her bra and her ripping his shirt open in return. 

They weren't always that gentle, she thought to herself as memories of her sinking her fangs in his neck came to her, of him doing the same right back at her, getting her back to arch off the bed and a moan to leave her lips. 

When she opened her eyes again she was met with gorgeous blue eyes staring into hers. The same blue eyes she had locked gaze with last night, her body shaking with the pleasure she was feeling. 

"Morning, Barbie. " Damon smirked, taking in how beautiful she was in the morning, her face lit up by the sun coming from the window. 

"Morning. " Caroline said, moving a hand through her face. "I guess I must have fallen asleep. " she said, sitting up and taking the cover with her. 

"Understandable. We were both tired of our activities. " Damon smirked at her, almost reaching out to run his fingers over her bare back but stopping himself. They were still in some kind of pretending that there was nothing happening, nothing out of the ordinary and he didn't want to just break the spell like that. 

Caroline nodded a bit, looking around the room, locating her clothes. "You're right about that. " she said absentmindedly. 

"Did you just agree with me?" Damon asked in a mock surprise. 

Caroline turned to him and slapped his chest before she got up, the covers wrapped around her body and moved to start getting dressed. "Close your eyes. " she instructed. 

"As if I'll see something I haven't seen already. " Damon said, his eyes running over Caroline slowly, annoyed at the covers getting in his way. 

"Damon. " Caroline said, looking back at him and groaning at his nakedness. "And put something on. " she murmured, not telling him that him being naked was distracting her. 

"You? " Damon teased and laughed at the groan he got from her before he got up and moved to his closet to get some sweets. He pulled them on and turned around only to find Caroline already dressed, reaching behind herself do to the zipper of her dress. 

"A little help? " he offered, smirking when she nodded and pushed her hair to the side. Damon walked to her, stopping and locking his eyes with hers in the mirror as he slowly pulled the zipper up, taking more time than needed. 

Caroline thanked him quietly, both of them not moving for a moment, looking at each other's reflection. She had to admit that they'd made a pretty couple. Not that they were a couple of course. They were friends and even that was pushing it a bit. She was not going to get lost in all of this and end up being heartbroken. They are friends who... Occasionally have sex, apparently. They were not the only ones. There was even a saying about that. Friends with benefits. Yep, they were probably just that. Not that she was going to ask Damon that. They are vampires, adults, too cool for such silly labels. She didn't need labels, she thought as she turned to look at the other. 

"You owe me a new bra. " The blonde said matter of facty before she walked towards the door. 

"And you owe me a new shirt. " Damon said, smirking. 

"Let's say we're even then. " Caroline said, stopping at the door to look at him and wink. 

"I can work with that. " Damon said and laughed when she winked at him. "Now who's the one winking?" he smirked. 

Caroline shrugged. "Bye, Damon. " she said as she walked of the room. 

"Till next time, sweet Caroline. " Damon called after her. 

"Who said there is going to be a next time? " Caroline's voice echoed in the mansion and both of them knew she was just talking. There was going to be a next time. There were going to be many next times.


	5. What do we have here?

Caroline sat down on the couch next to Bonnie and took some of the popcorn that was next to her as she listened to what Elena was saying. Something about how much fun they have all had the other night and how they had to do it again sometime soon. Caroline nodded at the same time as she heard Bonnie saying that they should definitely do that. 

"We should also set Caroline up. "Bonnie said, taking some popcorn herself, grinning at Caroline. 

"Since when do we set people up? " Caroline asked, raising her eyebrows at Bonnie. 

"Since you are dancing with Damon. You need some action. " Bonnie shrugged. 

Elena quickly nodded. "I agree. " 

"You dated Damon. " Caroline reminded Elena as she shot her a glance. 

"And so did you. And I'm not the one saying that we should set you up because you danced with him. I just think you can use the fun of it. " Elena smiled at her. 

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, girls. " she sighed. 

"Yeah, yeah, we know but it'd be fun and you know it. I mean it's be nice to flirt around a bit don't you think? " Bonnie smiled. 

"You do need some fun times, Care. Even since you broke up with Tyler... I'm not saying that you should meet someone and marry him, just some harmless flirting and I'd you want something more.. " she shrugged. 

"You forgot that she flirted with Klaus. " Bonnie noted after a moment. 

"Ah, yes, but how about someone less... Evil this time. " Elena said, looking at Caroline. 

"Klaus is not evil. He's evilish. " Caroline said before she sighed. "I know that you're only trying to help but I'm really fine, girls. I don't need to flirt or whatever. " 

"Oh come on, we're vampires we do need to flirt among other things. " Elena said, chuckling quietly. 

Bonnie quickly nodded in agreement. "I agree with that. " 

"Not a vampire, Bon. " Caroline commented, looking at the girl. 

"Yep but dating one. " Bonnie said and licked her lips. "Would you at least consider it? We promise to set you up with someone nice? Just for one date? " she gave her her best innocent eyes. 

"What happened to only flirting, nothing more? " Caroline raised her eyebrows. 

"Well if it's setting up it needs to be a date. Flirting, you can do on your own whenever you want. " Bonnie said. 

"Why are you so into setting me up all of a sudden? " the blonde raised an eyebrow. 

"Because she has someone in mind. " Elena sighed, leaning against the back of the couch opposite the girls and taking a sip of water. 

"Ah, that explains everything. " Caroline nodded. 

"Oh, come on, Care. He's.. Perfect for you. " Bonnie said, giving her best friend her best puppy eyes. 

"I'll think about it. " Caroline said, although she knew that there is nothing to think about. She was not interested. She knew that her friends were just trying to help and usually she won't be that against it even though such things were not usually their style. But now.. Now things with Damon were... Complicated. 

Caroline sighed quietly, taking more popcorn and getting her attention back to the conversation at hand. Once again now was not the time to think about the twisted relationship she and Damon were slowly moving towards. 

However by the end of the night somehow Caroline has had agreed to this date that Bonnie was trying to set us on. She wasn't even sure how exactly it happened, she just knew that Bonnie was telling her what a great guy this boy was and how it was just one day she was definitely not suggesting a long time thing. He was in town for the summer only anyways. Caroline wasn't sure why but friend thought that she can not find someone to fool around for a month or two if she wanted to but anyways she had somehow agreed to it. It was just that Bonnie had commented on her being single and there was nothing wrong in trying and when Caroline had not replied she had asked if she was single. Caroline really didn't want to have to explain anything now. Plus she was actually single. Damon wasn't her boyfriend. 

Damon and Enzo were having a drink at the Mystic Grill, talking when Damon felt her. Yes, he felt her before he saw her. Sure enough when his gaze traveled to the door there she was looking as gorgeous as always. Her hair pulled in a high ponytail, her body hugged perfectly by a pair of denim shorts with a baby blue top pushed in them and a part of high knees length booths she was a sight for sore eyes. 

Damon was ready for her to look around and for their eyes to meet when a boy approached her. Well that was not surprising, she was gorgeous. The boy could try his luck and fail, Damon was going to enjoy that. 

Imagine his surprise, however, when the boy offered his hand to Caroline and she took it, shaking it gently. And not only that but the boy had the audacity to kiss her hand before letting it go and Caroline smiled at him before following him to one of the tables. 

Enzo must have followed his gaze because he commented. "Ah, so she's on a date. Bonnie did mention something about that. " 

Damon's eyes quickly moved to Enzo. "Caroline is on a date? " he raised an eyebrow. 

"Well I think it's obvious,mate. Good for her. She needed to let her hair loose finally. " 

"Meaning? " Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"You know perfectly well what I mean. She's a young girl. Well not just girl a vampire. We love having fun. She deserves to have some fun as well. Go flirt around and stuff. " he shrugged. "Plus she's gorgeous. " he said, looking at Caroline for a moment. 

"Aren't you dating her best friend? " Damon asked rhetorically, knowing very well the answer to the question. 

"Well you know I am but that doesn't mean I can't say that Caroline looks nice. " Enzo shrugged and Damon knew that his friend had right. He was just... Not very fond of the idea of Caroline flirting around. She had done plenty of that with a certain hybrid not long ago and although he knew that was business and not pleasure..well it didn't really make it better. 

"What do you care if she flirts around? " Enzo asked after a moment after taking a sip of his drink. 

"I don't care. " Damon shrugged, looking back at his friend. 

"Really? Could have fooled me. " Enzo murmured. 

"I just think she should have introduced us. " Damon said and got up. "But looks like I'll have to introduce myself. " 

"Damon... " Enzo started but the other had already made his way to the table where Caroline and the boy were sitting, talking, Caroline laughing at something the boy had said. Clown, Damon thought. 

"What do we have here? " Damon asked stopping next to the table where the two were, his eyes fixed firmly on Caroline. 

"Damon... " Caroline said, not looking surprised to see him. She must have heard him and Enzo talking. Caroline's eyes moved over to Enzo and smiled at him when he raised his drink towards her and then drank it. 

"The one and only. " Damon smirked at her. "And who is your little boy toy? " he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The boy was frowning a little bit still offered his hand to Damon "I'm Noel and you are? " he asked. 

"Damon. " he answered, giving the boy a look and not bothering to shake his hand. 

Caroline sighed. "Well you introduced yourself. Tell Enzo I say hi. " the blonde said, clearly telling him it was time to leave. 

Damon looked back at her, fighting the want to grab her and take her away from here. Why was his feeling this way? She had a right to go around and flirt with whoever she wanted. He just didn't like it. He was not about go admit to himself that he was jealous. Of course he was not. He just didn't like her flirting around. 

"I'll see you around, blondie. " Damon asked after a moment before he walked back to Enzo. 

"What was that for? " his friend asked him when he sat back down at the bar. 

Damon shrugged. "Wanted to see who this guy was. " 

"You really are weird sometimes. " he said and after a moment added. "It's a friend of Bonnie. From the previous summer when she was out of town. She stays he's a nice boy. He's in town for the summer. " 

"How do you know that? "Damon asked, frowning over at the other. 

"I read minds. "Enzo snorted. "Bonnie told me that she's setting up Caroline on a date with her friend. That's him, I assume. " he said. 

"You haven't met him?" Damon asked. 

"Not yet no. Have been busy. " Enzo shrugged. "Bonnie says he's a nice guy and apparently a nice candidate for Caroline. " 

"Since when is Bonnie into setting up? " Damon snorted, finishing his drink and ordering another one. 

"Since she thinks that Caroline needs a little fun. She worries too much about everyone, which is really sweet and all but she needs to relax every once in a while. " 

Damon couldn't agree more with that but it did not mean that she had to go flirt with strangers. She could flirt wibhim. They could relax together. He was very good at making her relax or scream his name. That was definitely relaxing. 

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous, mate. " Enzo said, looking at Damon. 

"Please,dont get ridiculous now just because I went to introduce myself. " Damon snorted and took a sip of his drink when the waitress out it in front of him. 

He changed the topic and tried to focus in what Enzo was telling him and not on his want to go snap the neck of whatever his name was. Nick? Norman? Whatever.


	6. Do I need a reason?

Damon paced the living room for what felt like hours. He had come back from the Grill a while ago with the clear intentions of staying home and doing…well whatever. He hadn’t through that far but he found himself not in the mood for sitting in one place.

Stefan walked in the mansion, raising an eyebrow at him brother when he saw him walking back and forth “You okay?” he asked, closing the door after himself.

“Never been better.” Damon murmured, barely looking at his brother as he kept walking around. Okay, he had to admit that he got jealous from time to time. Very rarely, obviously. But still never like that. He wanted to go back to the Grill and snap this Nigel’s guy neck. Or was it Nathan? It didn’t matter he wanted to snap his neck regardless of his silly name.

“Thought you would be still out with Enzo.” Stefan said as he made his way toward the couch and sat down, his eyes still on his pacing brother.

“Obviously I’m not.” Damon murmured, walking to get himself a drink, wondering briefly how many he has had. 

Stefan nodded a bit, this was definitely unlike Damon. He had seen many sides of his brother, some good, some bad but to find him passing in the living room was beyond weird. Was he nervous for something? 

“How is he?” Stefan asked after a moment not sure what to ask his brother but feeling like he needed the distraction. They were not exactly the ‘talking to me about your feelings’ kind of brothers but he was still worrying about the other. However, he knew that he’d never get anything out of him, not something that mattered at least. 

“Who?” Damon frowned, looking back at Stefan. He was not in the mood for small talk with his brother right now, he was thinking of every way he could kill this Nash guy. Seriously how did Bonnie even come up with setting Caroline up? She usually minded her own business, something Damon really liked about her. She was not his favorite person right now.

“Enzo. You were out with him. Who else could I be asking about?” Stefan asked.

“Fine, I guess. You saw him the other day, I’m sure you don’t miss him that much.” Damon said before he drank his glass of bourbon and poured himself another one.

“Is there a reason for you to be getting drunk?” Stefan tried again, even if he knew that he was not going to get an answer to his question, not a proper one.

“Do I need a reason?” Damon asked, looking at his brother before he drank the liquid at once.

Stefan shrugged and leaned back against the couch. “Just asking.” He shrugged, watching his brother put down his empty glass and start pacing around again.

Damon was slightly aware that he was acting weird to his brother but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Yes, he didn’t want Stefan on his back, trying to figure out what was going out with him but he was also busy with picturing Caroline smiling and laughing with this Nigel person.

He didn’t mean to do it, he really didn’t. He was supposed to stay at home and get to bed but the next thing he knew was that he was murmuring a see you later to Stefan and walking out of the door before he could comment on it.

Damon found himself at Caroline’s doorstep not long after and he was not surprised by that. He just hoped that this guy wasn’t there or he could not be taken responsible for his actions. He knocked on the door and waited for the blonde to come open. He knew that she was there, he could see the lights in the living room and hear the faint sound of music playing in the background, however no voices could be heard. That was good. Or was it? What if Caroline was…. Nope, he was not even going to think about that or he was starting to see red.

Caroline blinked a bit when she heard someone knocking on her door. She got up from the couch and put her phone down on the table before she made her way to answer. She was a little bit surprised to see Damon standing there. She wasn’t expecting to see him tonight. He had left at some point with Enzo, barely giving her a nod. But here he was now only an hour or two later, standing in front of her door. She had always known that Damon was the jealous kind of type but this was something new. Plus, he was usually jealous to his girlfriend, not his...whatever she was.

“Damon, what are you doing here? It’s late.” Caroline said, opening the door and leaning against it.

Damon’s eyes quickly scanned her – her ponytail long gone, her hair falling down over her shoulders. Her clothes from earlier gone and instead she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt clearly ready to go to bed.

“Wanted to check on you.” Damon said after a moment his eyes going back to her face.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. “You wanted to check on me?” she asked suspiciously. Since when was Damon checking on her, she thought before it all came to her. Of course, he wanted to check and see if she had invited Noah over. He was being ridiculous.

“That’s’ what I said, right?” Damon shrugged, “You looked like you were having fun earlier with Niall.” He commented.

“Noah.” Caroline corrected.

“What?”

“His name is Noah, not Niall.” She said and sighed as she stepped to the side. “Would you like to come in?” she asked when it became clear to her that the other wasn’t planning on leaving.

Damon nodded a bit and walked inside, following her to the living room and taking a sit on the couch. 

“Would you like something?” Caroline asked, standing by the door of the living room. 

“What a good hostess you are.” Damon teased, smirking at her. 

Caroline rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. “I’m giving you some blood, it may get you back to your senses.” She murmured, coming back with two blood bags and passing one to Damon.  
“I’m feeling perfectly fine.” Damon said as he took the blood bag and opened it.

Caroline shrugged and sat down next to him, crossing her legs between them and giving him a look as she took a sip of her own blood bag.

“So did you?” Damon asked after a moment, glancing at her.

“Did I what?” Caroline asked, her eyebrows raising.

“Have fun, Blondie. On your little date with your little Nile guy.” He answered, slightly irritated that she was not answering him right away.

“Noah.” Caroline sighed, although a small smirk appeared on her lips that she quickly hid with her blood bag. Damon clearly knew his name and she wasn’t sure why he thought that playing as if he didn’t would make him appear cool or whatever he was trying to achieve here.

Damon nodded a bit, urging her silently to continue, to finally answer his question.

“Well it wasn’t bad. I mean he looks nice and all.” Caroline said after a moment.

Damon gave her another small nod. “Still you didn’t invite him over.” He commented after a moment, trying to appear as if he was making a casual conversation, asking even though he didn’t really care what the answer was. Of course he cared but she didn’t need to know that.

Caroline raised her eyebrow. “I didn’t.” she agreed after a moment, looking at Damon.

She hadn’t even thought about inviting Noah over. Which was kind of stupid because he was a nice guy but she wasn’t sure that he was her type. Well okay he was funny, handsome and kind. Definitely her type. But he wasn’t Damon. There. There was her problem. She didn’t want to date some random guy. Although she wasn’t sure she wanted to date Damon either. She just wanted…. hell if she knew what. But she knew what she wanted right now.

She put her empty blood bag on the table, pulled Damon’s also empty one and threw it next to her before she straddled him and kissed him hungrily. That is what she wanted to do and there was nothing stopping her of doing it.

Damon apparently didn’t mind as he quickly wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer, his lips slowly moving down her neck when she broke the kiss.

This was what she wanted, Damon’s hands and lips on her. This was everything she needed right now.

Her hands moved under his shirt and she almost yelped when his hands moved to her ass and squeezed it gently before he got up and walked towards her room.

Once there his hands were eager in taking off her shorts and tshirt, stopping for a moment when he saw her dark red bra and matching panties. She was gorgeous but for a moment the thought of her putting this for Noah (yes, he had remembered his name, he wasn’t an idiot) shook him and he wanted to go and rip the guy to pieces. 

However, the next thing he knew was that Caroline had reached to undo her bra and it was falling down her shoulders and then to the floor and he was too distracted by her bare skin to remember his lust for killing. He walked to her, his hands moving over her naked chest, getting small noises of approval from her.

Caroline wasn’t far behind with taking off Damon’s clothes. She was just about to take his boxers off when he pushed her on the bed, pulled her panties aside and his warm fingers were inside her, stroking just the right place to make her see stars. Caroline’s back arched off the bed as she pushed back, wanting more, needing more. But Damon was the biggest tease in the world and he didn’t give her more, not until she had come undone on his fingers. 

At least he was quick to pull them out and get the real deal inside her. He knew how to push her buttons, how to make her see stars and soon enough she was dragging her nails down his back, pretty sure that she was leaving angry red marks behind but not really caring. He was going to heal anyways.

She was moaning his name not long after, her hips pushing back, her body pressing firmly against his as she felt his face press against his neck, his own body shaking with pleasure. This is what she wanted. This is what she needed.

She was panting loudly even though she did not need to breath when Damon collapsed next to her, a smirk on his face.

“What?” Caroline asked as she glanced at him.

“Nothing.” Damon answered quickly, the smirk not moving off his lips. She may have been on a date earlier but he was the one lying next to now. Next to her beautiful naked body, listening to her little pants for breath, human’s habits. He turned to look at her the thought of how unbelievable beautiful she was crossing his mind but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as she was leaning over and kissing him slowly and passionately. He could get on board with that.


	7. You look like the cat that got the cream

Caroline was getting deeper and deeper into all of this, she knew that, hell did she knew that. Didn't stop her from getting into bed with Damon last night. After being on a date with another guy. She tried to focus on something else, anything else than him. But well could someone really blame her? The guy was handsome, kind of a bad boy and with the amazing ability to get under her skin. She knew that if she was smarter she'd have focused on Noah, he was nice, really nice but oh well who ever said that she was smart, right. 

Caroline ran a hand through her hair and then fixed her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. The mirror that was next to her bed. Her bed where.... She was not going to get there, she groaned in her head and made her way to her car and drove away. She had other things to do than think about Damon after all. 

Sometime during the day her phone rang and she was not even slightly surprised to find it was Bonnie. 

"Tell me everything. Do you like him? You do, right? I mean he's amazing, don't you think? " Was she greeted with when she picked up. 

"Well hello to you too, Bon. "Caroline chuckled and sighed quietly. "Yeah he seems nice. " she said after a moment. 

"Nice? Is that all he gets? The guy is a dream. " Bonnie said. 

"Yeah, yeah, he's... Well nice. " Caroline said again. Okay she knew that he was more than nice but she just wasn't interested. If she wasn't involved with Damon in whatever that was she'd be totally up for Noah. But she couldn't exactly say that to Bonnie. 

"Is that all he gets? Didn't you have fun? " Bonnie asked. 

"I did have fun, Bon. He seems like a nice guy. I don't know what else you want me to say. " Caroline shrugged. 

"That he's hot and cute and you're going out with him again. " Bonnie said and Caroline heard "Should I be jealous or something? " in the background. 

"I don't think Enzo approves. " Caroline laughed. 

"I definitely do not if she wants to date him. " Enzo called out, getting another laugh from Caroline. 

"Bon, you shouldn't talk about hot boys in front of your very handsome boyfriend. " Caroline teased. 

"Well thank you, Caroline. At least someone to appreciate my looks. " Enzo sighed dramatically, obviously both of them teasing Bonnie. 

"Oh stop it you two. " Bonnie groaned. "Don't change the subject. Are you going out with Noah again? " she asked. 

"I don't know, Bon. " 

"What do you mean you don't know? Care, he's... " 

"Yep, got it. Hot and cute. " Caroline said and bit on her bottom lip for a moment. "We'll see, Bon. I'll keep you posted, okay? " 

"But... " 

"I gotta go now. Love ya. " Caroline said and hang up the phone before Bonnie could ask her another question that she couldn't really answer without saying something that she didn't want to, like the fact that she had been sleeping around with Damon for the past few days. 

"You look pleased with yourself. " Elena commented, glancing at Damon from where she was sitting, texting Bonnie and Caroline. 

Damon shrugged. "Just my look." he said. 

"Not really. " Elena said, putting her phone on the table and leaning in her chair. "You look like the cat that got the cream. " she said, tilting her head to the side a bit. 

Damon shrugged. "Just my look, Elena. I'm pretty sure I haven't gotten any cream lately. " he said. Although he knew that he had this smug little smirk on his face all day. Could anyone blame him? He was pleased with the turn out of last night. After seeing Caroline with this Newton guy he...well he had maybe gotten a little bit jealous. But then when he had gone to her house only to find her alone and.... Well the end of the night was definitely something he could work with. 

However, he wasn't having this smirk on his face on purpose. The last thing he needed was anyone trying to figure out what was going on. 

"You're being weird. " Elena murmured before she looked back at his phone. 

"Have you and Stefan been talking? " Damon asked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes moving between the two. 

"We can both come to the same conclusion, Damon. " Stefan shrugged. "Your behavior has definitely been off these past few days. We just want to know if there is a new for concern. " he shrugged. 

"No need for concern, dear brother. " Damon said, getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me I've placed to be. " 

"People to see? " Elena asked, her eyebrow raising a bit. 

"And things to do. " Damon finished with a shrug before he walked to the door. As if it wasn't enough that Stefan was being suspicious now Elena was onto him as well. Caroline was going to flip if she found out. He was definitely not going to tell her. Didn't need her to get nervous about all this. Everything was under control. For now. 

Damon went to his car and sped away, wondering if he was going to see Caroline again tonight. He kinda hoped so. They had the best of fun together. 

Caroline knocked on the Salvatore's mansion layer that night, waiting for Damon to open the door, she ran her hand over her skinny jeans and red top, making sure that she looked dressed to impress. She was seriously dressing to impress Damon now, wasn't she? She was really getting deeper and deeper with every passing second. 

Damon opened the door and smirked at her. "Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure? " he asked, stepping aside so she could walk in, his eyes traveling over her body. 

Caroline shrugged. "Do I really need a reason to come over? " she asked as she walked inside, Damon closing the door after her. "I heard that Stefan would be staying with Elena and thought you may need some company. " 

"Are you offering? " Damon asked, his smirk getting bigger. 

"Depends on what. " Caroline said, turning on her heels to look at the other. She had to admit that this little game was giving her such a thrill. It was fun to play around with Damon. Almost too fun. Almost addictive. 

Damon took a step toward her. "Company, of course. " he said, taking another step and stopping in front of her. 

"And what are you offering? " Caroline asked sweetly, her tongue darting our to lick her lips. 

"What do you want me to offer? " He asked, his eyes moving to her lips, following the movement of her tongue and wanting to out his own on her lips. 

Caroline smirked a bit at him, leaning even closer to him. "Some bourbon would be just perfect. " she smiled innocently at him before she turned around and moved to get the drinks. 

Or just a start, Damon though, his eyes following her but he decided not to say that. This little game of cat and mouse was fun and all but they're both knew where the night would take them. 

"The night is still young, don't get ahead of yourself. " Caroline said as she offered him a glass of bourbon and sat down. 

Damon looked down at her and smirked "How do you know what I'm thinking about? Do you read minds now, sweet Caroline? " he asked. 

Caroline chuckled "You were just having this look in your eyes. " she said and took a sip of her drink. 

Damon nodded a bit as he sat down next to her, deciding against playing dumb and asking what look. He knew exactly what look he was giving her. 

"The night is indeed young but we both know where we're going to be in the end of it. " he said after a moment. 

"Do we? " Caroline asked, looking at him innocently. 

"We both know that. " Damon snorted, giving her a small smile. 

"Not really, Damon, no. I don't. " Caroline said. 

"Oh come on, Caroline. We both know that you're not here just for a drink. " he said 

"Not going to argue with that. "the blonde nodded. "However, I still don't know where we're going to end up. The bed.... The couch... The table... "she gave him a smirk and laughed when Damon groaned. 

She was going to be the death of him, Damon though as he watched her take a sip of her drink and give him her best innocent look as if she had not just said something sexual.


End file.
